I've Found You
by xwerewolves.do.it.betterx
Summary: Morgan Wilson runs away from her parents to live with her grandmother in La Push. What happens when she meets Jacob Black? JacobOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything! **Everything** belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except Morgan. She's my character.**

* * *

It was a typical night in the Wilson household in Forks, Washington. Morgan was sitting upstairs in her room, trying to ignore the screaming, yelling, and hitting going on between her parents downstairs. To her, it seemed like this happened every night. Her mother had cheated on her father and he had found out. But what her father didn't know was that Morgan knew that he had cheated on her mother before. Her father, Tim, was the kind of man who could hold a grudge his whole life. Her mother, Angela, was a very depressed person who had attempted suicide many times. Morgan hated her life and often contemplated on ways of escape. So far, she had come up with two ideas that sounded very good to her at the moment. She could either kill herself, or run away to her grandmother's house in the nearby town of La Push. Out of the two choices, she liked the latter better. She grabbed her suitcase out of her closet and packed as many things as possible. She didn't bother to write a note; She wouldn't be missed. She crept down the stairs and sneaked to the back door.

"You're a sorry ass piece of shit, Angela," was the last thing she heard her father say before the shut the door quietly behind her. She fumbled with the keys in her left hand, trying to find the key to the old Yugo sitting in the back yard. She was only fifteen, but she could drive better than most people she knew. She threw her stuff in the backseat, jumped in the front seat, and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to La Push.

00000000000000000000

Morgan drove up the driveway to her grandmother's house, put the car in park, grabbed her suitcase, and walked quietly to the front door of the old, Tudor style house and hesitantly knocked on the door. She heard a cat meow and a soft, tired voice saying, "Hello, kitty," coming from behind the door before the door opened. Her maternal grandmother stood there with a robe on, her mouth hanging open.

"Morgan, what are you doing here this late, honey?" she said while ushering Morgan inside.

"Mom and dad are fighting. They've been fighting nonstop for eight months now,Grandma. I can't take it anymore." Morgan moved her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder and out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, honey." Her grandmother put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." Morgan looked up at the old lady with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, sweetie."

"Thank you, Grandma," Morgan said as she jumped up and hugged her grandmother.

"It's no problem. I need the company," she chuckled. "Tell me something." she held her granddaughter out at arms length. "You weren't driving again were you?"

Morgan looked back at her grandma sheepishly, "How else was I supposed to get here?" she asked smartly.

"Ah, you got me there," Grandma patted her on the shoulder. "Now let's get some sleep, shall we? You look horrible."

"Thanks, Grandma." Morgan laughed.

**A/N:** Okay that's the first chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. As is plain ole criticism :) Oh and I know it's kind of ridiculous to have a fifteen year old be a really good driver, but I didn't know what else to put. But anyway, PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers:

I do not own anything. Everything except the plot and Morgan belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The next day, Morgan was washing dishes when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted so that her grandmother could hear her. She dried her hands and went to answer the door. There was a man in a wheel chair and another man who looked a bit younger than the man in the wheel chair.

"Hi." she said and smiled.

The man in the wheel chair smiled and said, "Hello. Is Alberta around?" Morgan was about to respond when her grandmother suddenly came up beside her with a tackle box and a fisherman's hat on.

"I'm right here, Billy." she said. "Hey, Charlie." she greeted the man who was standing up. "This is my granddaughter, Morgan." She introduced her to the two men. "Morgan, this is Billy and Charlie." Morgan shook the men's hands. "Well, Morgan, I go fishing with Billy and Charlie on Fridays. You can do whatever you want, just don't go driving." Morgan's grandmother laughed and pinched her granddaughter's cheeks.

Morgan just smiled sheepishly and said, "Okay Grandma."

"You should go, um," Alberta used air quotes, "'Hang out' with Billy's son, Jacob."

"Nah, he might have other plans already and I wouldn't want to mess them up. I'll be alright here, Grandma."

"No, he's just sitting around complaining about how bored he is. Charlie could drive you there. He has to drive me there anyway. I forgot my fishing rod." Billy chuckled.

"Um I guess I could hang out with him." Morgan said hesitantly. She was painfully shy.

"Good." Her grandma was smiling hugely. "He's a handsome little devil." She winked at Morgan.

"Grandma." Morgan whined and looked over at Billy and Charlie, who were grinning.

Morgan looked down at her converse, skinny jeans, and t-shirt with robots dancing in the rain on it and said, "Okay. Let's go, I guess."

00000000000000000000

After a short, quiet drive, they pulled up to a little, old, red house. Morgan got out of the car and went up to the door with Charlie. Charlie knocked and the door was suddenly yanked open, with out even making any noise. Her eyes met a shirtless torso with perfect abs, a chiseled chest, and a really dark complection (sp?). She had to raise her eyes to look at the boy's face. He was extremely tall. He had dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes, high cheek bones and perfect teeth.

"Hey, Jake, I have to get Billy's fishing rod. He forgot it again." Billy chuckled.

Jacob made a deep, rumbling noise that sounded kind of like a dog barking. Morgan realized he was laughing.

"I swear his mind is going." Jacob grabbed a fishing rod that was propped up next to the door and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks, Jake." Charlie glanced over at Morgan, who was looking nervously at her feet. "Oh I almost forgot. Jake, this is Morgan, Alberta's granddaughter. Morgan, this is Jake, Billy's son. Morgan doesn't know anyone here really and while we're gone fishing, she's gonna stay here with you."

"Okay. Hi." Jacob stuck his hand out for Morgan to shake. Morgan flashed him her sweetest smile and looked into his eyes. As soon as she looked into his eyes, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It seemed like it took hours for her hand to reach his. She felt this burning sensation deep inside her stomach and she couldn't breathe. When her hand finally touched his, she literally felt sparks. It felt like fire was engulfing her whole body now. Her heart was beating insanely fast and everything in her vision except for Jacob disappeared.

"I'll see you guys later on tonight." Charlie's voice brought Morgan back to reality.

"Okay." Morgan said almost inaudibly and watched as Charile got back into his car and drove away.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry this chapter is short. I just want to get this story going and I want more reviews. Anyway, I'm in Destin, Florida right now and I'm about to go parasailing. I'm excited :) But while I'm parasailing, please leave me reveiws and I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Remember constructive criticism as well as mean criticism is welcome. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimers:

Anything recognizable is the property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Okay, so I love the reviews so far.Thank you Siren to the Werewolves, InsaneLotrElf, Browneyes5174, EdwardJacobhmp,Bible Chick, and Superdani for your reviews!! You have no idea how much they are appreciated. :)

EdwardJacobhmp: Forgive me, but I have absolutely no clue what a beta is. I'm extremely slow sometimes xD

Bible Chick: I didn't even realize I was writing in third person haha. But I will be writing in Morgan's P.O.V. from now on. I agree that the story is a bit rushed- er a lot rushed- and I apologize. I was just really excited when this idea hit me and I couldn't wait to get it on here. And about the imprinting thing... You'll find out later on in the story ;) And in the future, I will try my best to take my time and cover every aspect of the story :)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"So, do you want to come inside?" Jacob asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said nervously looking everywhere but Jacob's eyes. His big frame took up the whole doorway, so he had to step to the side to let me in. I heard him close the door.

"You can sit down over there," He pointed to a small sofa. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said while sitting down.

"'Kay." He sat down beside me and turned the television on. He started flipping through the channels and said, "Sooo... uh... Where are you from?"

"Forks." I answered quietly.

"Really? Do you know Bella Swan? She went to Forks High."

"No, I can't say I do. I was in ninth grade this year and the ninth graders are totally separated from the other grades." I said.

"Ah, so that makes you what? Fifteen?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like riding bikes? Like dirt bikes." He looked over at me.

"Yeah. I do it all the time at home."

"That's awesome. You know, I've got two of them out in the garage."

"No way!" I smiled and looked over at him. I instantly regretted that. My breath caught in my throat at his incredible smile, his perfect, muscled torso, his strond arms, and his beauty.

"Yeah! You wanna go ride them?" he got up and turned to face me.

"Uh, yeah sure." I smiled again, looking at the wall behind him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I was following Jacob on the bike he had let me use. He was leading the way to a place we could ride them. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and my eyes were glued to his toned back. Everything about him was beautiful. I was still confused about the way I felt whenever we looked at each other- it was so weird.

Suddenly he stopped and so, I followed suit. "Here we are," he turned around and looked at me. I quickly averted my eyes, so as to avoid that weird feeling. I looked around to see thick woods lining a long dirt road.

"Perfect." I kicked the bike back to life and started riding down the road at an incredible speed. "Eat my dust!" I yelled back to Jacob and heard him laugh and start his bike.

After 2 hours of riding up and down the road, we were sitting on the dirt, talking.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uhh... nothing." I moved my long dark hair behind my shoulder.

"You wanna ride bikes again?"

"I'd love that." I absently looked at him and smiled. Oh no. There's the weird feeling again. I couldn't breathe and my heart was going insanely fast.

"Around two o'clock?" he flashed me his amazing smile and I had to look away before I died from lack of oxygen.

"Sure." I got up and got back on the bike. "Race you back to your house." I said over my shoulder.

"You're on." I heard him get up to get on his bike and I Flew down the road toward his house, laughing.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry this one is short, too. I really try to make them longer, but I've found that when I write stories with long chapters, my ADD kicks in and I lose interest in writing the story. I really want to finish this one, so please bear with me and my short chapters. Oh and I know this chappie sucked worse than my other ones, but please review, my lovely readers. Oh and I'm thinking of starting a Ryan Wolfe story. Idk... I'm still working out the kinks in that one. But anyway, anyone who wants a Ryan Wolfe story, review or message me. Thank you. I love you. :)


	4. Author's Note

Hello, my lovely readers :) First of all I owuld like to thank all of my reviewers because they're just so awesome. I mean seriously, you can't even begin to comprehend how much your reviews mean to me. I love y'all :) Okay, next, EdwardJacobhmp, would LOVE a beta, now that I know what a beta is xD And if it's not too much trouble, I would greatly appreciate it of you would be my beta. Next, Bible Chick, I absolutely love your imprint fics. They're absolutely stellar. Everybody go read Bible Chick's fics! Zomg! That rhymed! haha... Anyway, another reason for posting this is to tell y'all (the people who care) that I'm not going to be able to post for a while. I'm going to be focusing all of my attention on my CSI fic. I'm extremely sorry. It's just that I have ADD and I jump from one thing to another. Last week I was obsessed with Jacob and Twilight. This week, it's Ryan Wolfe and CSI. I'm truly very sorry, but I just can't seem to write very well when I'm not into it at the moment. I'll try my best to obsess over Jacob and Twilight next week, I promise. But this week, it's the very sexy Ryan Wolfe and the very addicting CSI. I ove all of my readers and hopefully you won't hate me over this. I'm sorry if I keep apologizing, also. I think I might have a slight case of OCD, too. Omg, the letters are starting to confuse me... not dislexia, too! I have to go before I get any more mental!

xoxo

xwerewolves.do.it.betterx

P.S.- I'm deleting my other Jacob story. It sucks. I don't even know where I'm going with it. I promise I will finish this one, though. You have my word :)

P.P.S.- If you like CSI, or Ryan Wolfe, check out my CSI fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I own pretty much nothing. Just George, my goldfish... but he thinks he owns me, so don't tell him.**

**You people don't know how much I love your reviews :)**

**Okay so, I decided that I needed to update this. I feel really bad when I go a long time without updating. I mean, it's only been like- what?- a week? Idk, maybe less than a week, but I haven't been keeping up with the date. I've been really busy with stuffs. Anyway, I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, short as it may be.**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

My grandma let me borrow her car to drive to Jacob's today. She trusted me enough, I guess. I made my way to the front door of the small house and knocked. I heard someone say, "Yes?" So I peaked my head into the door and saw Billy sitting in a chair, watching television.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked shyly.

"He's in the garage. You can go on back." Billy smiled at me. I really liked that man... He seemed really nice.

"Thanks, Billy." I waved goodbye and made me way around the back of the house. I heard metal banging against metal and I when I reached the garage, I saw Jacob's lower body peaking out from under a car. "Hi, Jacob." I called out.

He must have hit his head, because I heard a loud thump and he muttered, "Damn." He slid out from under the car, holding his hand to his head.

I rushed over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside him, trying to pry his hand off of his forehead.

He waved my hand away and chuckled, "I'm fine. I can't believe you sneaked up on me like that. No one has been able to do that in a long time." He laughed and took his hand off his head. It looked merely bruised, but there was blood on his hand.

"How did that happen?" I asked, looking from his hand to his head.

"Feh." he flicked his hand in the air, "I heal fast," he shrugged.

"That's pretty damn fast." I said, bewildered. He just chuckled and got up and wiped his hand off. Something caught my eye in the corner of the garage and I gasped. It was a Fender CD-60 Dreadnought acoustic guitar. "Do you play guitar?" he looked at me confusedly, shook his head, and followed my gaze to the guitar.

"Oh that's my dad's. He's probably forgotten it was out here," he went and got it and brought it to me.

"This is a good guitar." I said, plucking the strings. "But it's horribly out of tune," I wrinkled my nose at the sour notes the strings produced. He watched me as I tuned the guitar and started to play it. I was playing Pinball Wizard by The Who, and I had forgotten Jacob was in the room, so I started singing along.

"Ever since I was a young boy I played the silver ball..." I don't know what it is, but when I'm playing guitar, everything just goes away, and I get this weird feeling. Kind of like when I look at Jacob.

"He stands like a statue becomes part of the machine..." Jacob started singing. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I kept playing, because he had an amazing voice. It was so unique. "He's a pinbal wizard there has to be a twist..." He looked at me as he sang and I couldn't tell if the wweird feeling was coming from him looking at me or from playing the guitar. He continued singing until the song was over.

"You sing wonderfully." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "You play wonderfully."

I waved my hand in the air and dismissed his compliment, "Nah. It was just a few chords."

"Yeah, but they looked really hard to play." he chuckled.

I giggled and walked up to him, "Well that's because they are hard to play." I handed him the guitar. "So, when are we going to ride the bikes?" I ran a hand over the yellow one.

His eyes shifted about the room and he gulped audibly, "Well, um, I figured we could just forget about that today and hang around here. You could play some more songs." He held out the guitar toward me. I took it and wondered about his strange behavior.

"Uh, okay." I said and sat down in a chair nearby. He flashed me a crooked grin and his strange behavior was suddenly forgotten and replaced by the weird feeling I always got when he looked at me. "So what do you want me to play?"

"Anything." He rolled back under the car.

"Mmmmkay." I started playing Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. I didn't normally like country, but this song was really badass.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Alrighty. There ya go... I apologize, once again, for the short length. But please review!! I'll love y'all forever :)**


End file.
